Jail Talk
by Demosthenes23
Summary: 801/2 spoilers. When William speaks with Julia after she is incarcerated.


**After writing this, I get why they cut this scene. It's kind of pointless...and they had a great (the best?) Jilliam scene at the end anyway. Still...figured I might as well post this since I wrote it.**

* * *

><p>Murdoch had just avoided being flogged as badly as the inspector and had been hoping to see a comforting face upon his arrival back in town. Unfortunately, it was mere moments before Worseley informed him this was not to be the case. His fiance had gotten herself jailed!<p>

_Of course she did._

With a deep sigh, a sigh that made him wince, he headed to the women's prison in Cabbagetown, the same site that a desperate lover had attempted to save his beloved at through means of mass hysteria and deceit. One thing was for sure, Murdoch would not be attempting such bravado. He was too tired for it.

Every bump in the road forced another hiss through his tightly closed lips just as it had on his journey to the station house. George had tried to get him to see a doctor but Murdoch had waved him off. True, his ribs were quite tender and the back of his head throbbed something fierce, but he had survived worse. Thankfully his face was left untouched so Julia would not chastise him for his rash actions like the last time he grievously injured himself needlessly.

Though he had had his fair share of scrapes and close calls, the events with the unruly dockworkers, particularly the aftermath, were _finally_ making him understand that not everyone held the law in high esteem...and that he could no longer rely on his badge to prevent future attacks in his neverending quest for order and peace. The Brackenreid's had almost been destroyed due to brutal violence, The Murdoch's would not ever come close, not if he could help it. So it was that he resolved to carry a pistol with himself from here on out and try to have an officer with him when heading into certain danger.

Ever since his run in with Bates at the Don Jail, the prison environment unsettled him. So it was that he found himself unconsciously rubbing his neck as he followed the guard to the holding cells. Cell after cell held nicely dressed, elegant women and in the middle of these, he located his fiance. Dr. Grace was with her and they promptly stopped discussing whatever it is they were discussing upon his arrival.

"William," Julia said with a faint smile, getting up to speak with him at the bars.

"I see the protest went well," he said, trying to keep his voice light, as he pointlessly gestured to their surroundings.

"Yes, rather well," she agreed with a smirk. "We've made quite the stir." With barely suppressed glee, "I do believe we shall make the evening edition of the Toronto Gazette. And perhaps even the front page."

"Undoubtedly."

_Unless the dock fight takes precedence._

They shared a look for a few moments in which he debated what else _could_ be said. There was no need to lecture her. She knew full well what she was getting into when she postulated this idea to the other women. She got herself into this mess, she would have to get herself out.

"What do you intend to do?"

"The ladies and I have decided to represent ourselves in court."

_Decided? Isn't that your only option? No man would dare risk taking up the cause._

"Do you think that wise?"

She hesitated before responding, a slight twitch in her left eye. Then defiantly, "We did nothing wrong, William. We simply protested peacefully. We have nothing to fear from the law."

He eyed Dr. Grace for a moment. She looked back at him in her usual unflinching and unapologetic manner. "It is my understanding that a man was attacked during this peaceful protest."

Julia's face soured. "It was no more than he deserved. That _gentle_man attacked _us_ first, completely unprovoked. It was exceedingly shameful conduct of a government employee."

"Be that as it may, Julia, I fear this assault could have dire consequences."

Julia reached through the bars to take his hands. He couldn't help but stare at the engagement ring that he had waited four years to place on her finger. This event was only the precursor of things to come. He had a feeling he'd be visiting her here often once they married. Murdoch didn't relish the idea but there was nothing for it. She was as stubborn as they come. He just prayed _he_ never had to arrest _her_ himself.

"Don't worry about me, William, I'll be fine. We _all_ will."

_You can't possibly know such a thing._

"And if you aren't?"

"Then you have my permission to break me out," she replied teasingly, placing a hand to his chest, "so that we can wed," she stroked his tie suggestively, "and go on our honeymoon." His body stiffened at the contact. "Might I suggest Paris? It's lovely there this time of year." Murdoch stifled a sigh. "Now...tell me more about this docks case. It sounded most fascinating and despite being in prison, and Emily's excellent company, I'm finding it rather dull."

Besides being sore and tired, he was a bit mad at her for getting into this 'bored' position and also for not taking it as seriously as he deemed she should. He knew full well how much 'justice' problem women were likely to incur.

"I'd love to, Julia, but I'm afraid I have a long report to complete."

Before she could respond, he kissed her hands and bid her adieu.

_This woman will be the death of me, _he grumbled as he experienced another throb in his skull.

After a few seconds he smiled slightly, _and yet, I wouldn't have it any other way._


End file.
